Lost Soul
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Owen and Abby became close friends since the day they met and always got through anything together, but when Abby starts to act strange, Owen begins to question whether their relationship will last through this new obstacle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I guess with no books to read I kept myself busy with this. I didn't think I would be putting anything up for a while but it was something I've had sitting in my head for some time so I had to get it out. I have no idea if anyone thought of it or has done it but I'm just going to put it up anyway. Reviews are appreciated and if anyone has seen my profile you will see why it is essential that you do so. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked silently to school wishing Owen was with me. We spent the night out like we usually do when my father and his mother went to sleep drunk, but this time we got back late. Owen's mother found out but she couldn't hassle him about it until the next day. I knew he must have gone to sleep quickly to avoid her. Now this morning when I stopped by his apartment he told me he wasn't able to walk with me. I saw his mother glaring at us behind him.<p>

I sighed but understood. His mother didn't like me and thought I was a bad influence. To be fair, my father thought Owen was weak in every way and didn't like him either. I left and began the walk to school alone hoping he would catch up or I would see him during the day. He didn't catch up to me but I managed to see him at lunch. We sat together on a bench to ourselves. We found comfort in each other that way; removed from the others who could not understand our long standing bond.

We sat quietly today without talking. I glanced at him once in a while to make sure he was ok. At the same time I thought back to the day I met him. He already lived in the apartment complex when I arrived. Los Alamos was new and different to me and I remembered feeling lost. I received no comfort from my father who hated the weak and took great joy spouting out lectures after heavy drinking. I put up with his behavior, knowing he was just drowning himself in misery ever since mother died. Emotion was a sign of weakness to him so he never expressed how much he loved her, but I knew he did very much.

One particular night I left to get away and sat outside on the court yard's jungle gym. Owen had come out and sat on the other side after some hesitation. We didn't talk right away but when we did we disagreed a lot. We were both naturally introverted. After some time passed, he began to open up and we started talking more often. I learned his mother was like my father. After his father could no longer put up with his mother's religious babble, they got a divorce. His mother drank a lot after that. We got along due to our similarities; sharing the same feelings about the world around us while experiencing the same problems at home.

We kept meeting at the same spot and now we were the best of friends. Although we only had each other, it was enough. We stuck up for each other when things got tough, and comforted each other when things at home became too much. We met when we were twelve and were stuck in this never ending cycle for three years. The bullies never stopped teasing us, and our parents never quit drinking, but our relationship held strong. Owen stared ahead unseeingly so I gently shook him. He jumped slightly and glanced at me before sighing. He seemed just as lost as I was a moment ago.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"My mom told me she didn't want me to see you anymore. She's going to have to deal with disappointment though because that isn't going to happen," he replied. I smiled, hearing the determination in his tone. He used to be so quiet he never stuck up for himself. After we met, I told him to fight back. Now, he would try fighting back more often than submit; but of course, that never stopped whatever was threatening him, it just held it off a while longer and made it easier to handle.

"Owen, please don't get her too mad. I don't want her to physically keep you from seeing me," I told him with some worry.

"No problem. That won't happen. Nothing can separate us ok?" he reassured me. I huffed out an irritated breath. Of course, with his stronger attitude came stubbornness.

"Just promise me you won't get into major trouble. We are going out tonight remember? I want to go pick up a new stock of Starbursts. I know you're running out of Now and Laters," I said. He nodded.

"I know. Don't worry I'm not grounded or anything. We will still go just listen out for me through the wall. I'll let you know when she's out," he responded. I nodded and at that moment the bell signaled the end of lunch. We hugged before parting ways for the rest of the day. We met back up at the entrance to the school like we did after every day. Then we walked back home together.

"What should we do tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Maybe we could go check out that creepy room under the apartments. You said that guy Tommy and some guys hung out there didn't you?" I replied.

"Yeah, but they are long gone now," he responded.

"So do you want to check it out?" I repeated.

"Sure," he said simply with a shrug. Exploration was yet another great way we passed the time together. We arrived at the complex and parted at the junction of wall between his door and mine.

"So I'll see you later for sure?" I questioned him.

"Yep, see you then," he answered as he reached out to tug playfully on my hand. I smiled and turned to enter my apartment. I heard him enter his and shut the door. I shut my door too and tensed as I walked forward. The TV blared in the living room. My father yelled that there was left over pizza on the stove but I ignored him and quickly walked straight to my room. I wasn't hungry at all; especially not for pizza. I must have had that just as much as Owen had mac and cheese. I laughed as I imagined the disgusted face he made when he first told me that piece of information. I dropped my bag on the floor and began pulling off my thick jacket when a series of knocks sounded against the wall.

"Wow, that was fast," I murmured as I climbed on my bed and settled close to the wall.

MOM IS OUT. LET ME NO WHEN DAD OUT TOO

He sent the message and waited. His mother must have broken out the stronger wine today. I raised my fist and began to reply.

OK. I WILL

I laid back and relaxed for ten minutes before getting up and starting homework. When I was finished, I carefully checked on my father. Sure enough, he was asleep on the couch with a can of beer still grasped in his hand. I grinned and hurriedly ran back to my room. I threw on my jacket before I hopped on my bed.

CLEAR

I knocked out on the wall. I waited some time before he answered.

BE OUTSIDE

I jumped from my bed and quietly left. I found him sitting on the jungle gym waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled him to his feet in excitement. His grip held mine momentarily before he released it. We walked slowly side by side until we reached the store/hangout place. As usual I got a handful of Starbursts and Owen got a handful of Now and Laters. We preferred them over any candy there. Owen stopped by the Mrs. Pac Man game, hoping to get a higher score than last time. However, just like almost every time before, he got a low score and cursed the game. I laughed at his behavior. That was his usual reaction every single time he lost. We left and returned to the complex to talk and eat our candy. We sat next to each other on the jungle gym. I ate my candy slowly; kicking my feet back and forth, letting the weight of my boots keep the momentum. Owen sat still next to me eating one candy after another and dropping the wrappers.

"Why do you always do that?" I enquired. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'm too lazy to find a trash can," he replied jokingly with a small one sided smile. I returned the smile with a small shove. He laughed and pushed me back. I loved the time spent with Owen. He was the last bit of happiness in an otherwise bleak world. I looked at him and realized just how much he grew since I met him. He took his work out classes seriously and the results were noticeable. I remembered back when he was so small and fragile looking. Even his face changed from the innocent little boy features.

"Hey Abby, I was wondering…well, we've been best friends for a long time and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure but…" he stuttered out nervously. Times like this were the only clue to his small, shy, little boy self in the past. He came a long way and wasn't as shy anymore though.

"Spit it out, you know you can ask me anything," I encouraged him.

"Could we go steady? I mean, if you don't want to I understand. I don't want to ruin our close friendship or anything. In that case, you can just forget I said anything," he responded hastily. He looked everywhere but at me. I was slightly surprised that he felt that way about me, but when I looked back on everything we went through together, I realized it wouldn't really be all that different. We were already pretty close.

"Sure," I replied. He did a double take before grinning.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said with a smile. He pulled me into a big hug. I held him close and thanked anyone listening that I had Owen to keep me sane.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm aware that this may come out a little obvious but like I said, I needed something to keep me busy. So evrn if that is how it turns out, I'm glad you took the time to read it in the first place. R&R Pls :)**

* * *

><p>Owen and I walked to school the next morning holding hands. It was an odd feeling at first but it quickly became comfortable. Our time at school was no different than any other day. Some boys who always bugged us were back to throw more hateful comments as we sat at our bench.<p>

"Hey little girl; hiding behind your guard dog again?" Jimmy taunted as he walked by with his brother and their group of followers. I would love to say he was talking to me but he wasn't.

"Leave me alone," Owen muttered as he looked away. I looked at him before shooting daggers at the troublemakers. I hated when they brought Owen down. I disliked anyone who hurt Owen in any way and I wasn't one to tolerate those who bullied.

"Leave him alone before I give you something else to worry about," I threatened as I stood. They flinched but didn't leave. Last time I kicked Jimmy in a place no guy wanted to be kicked after he tripped Owen. Owen fell, twisting his wrist when he tried to catch himself. I was beyond angry when I found out. Hence why I was now called guard dog.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later," Jimmy grumbled before gesturing to his group to leave. I sighed and turned to a sulking Owen.

"I did it again," he said morosely.

"You're trying," I replied. I sat close to him and pulled him into a hug. He responded happily. We spent the rest of lunch with our arms around each other's waists. By the time school was over, Owen was back to his happy self. He was deep in an excited explanation when we passed the gate at the entrance to the school and came face to face with Jimmy and his gang down the street. They stood in a line like a barricade so that they blocked our way.

"You can't have a girl fight for you wimp. I say you fight me right here, right now. Prove to me that you aren't a little girl," Jimmy commanded. I stepped forward to defend Owen but two of the boys grabbed my arms and dragged me away. I struggled and kicked one in the shin. He yelped but held on.

"Hey, leave her out of this!" Owen yelled.

"I can't have her helping you can I? Look, it will be fair. I won't have help and you won't either," he replied. Kenny, Jimmy's younger brother, shifted nervously along with Kenny's two other friends. From experience, Kenny wasn't as cruel as his brother could be. At that moment, Jimmy stalked forward and my gaze flicked back over to Owen. He held his ground and stared down Jimmy. He wasn't the fighting type so I worried. Even though he came a long way from before and I taught him a thing or two, I still worried.

"Get ready little girl," Jimmy sneered before he swung out. Owen ducked and then jumped back.

"Wait for an opening Owen, then give him all you've got!" I yelled to him. One of the boys shook me to be quiet. I glared at him but returned to watching the fight. Jimmy swung twice in a row and Owen barely dodged the second one. He kicked at Owen's feet and he jumped. Irritation swept over Jimmy's features. He continued to attack while Owen dodged. A particular swing missed Owen by a large margin and that's when I saw the opening. Owen saw it too. He moved away from Jimmy's fist, shifted to the side, and swung at Jimmy hard in the ribs. He screamed and fell instantly, holding his side.

"I knew you could do it," I said happily. The boys holding me looked at me like they just realized what they were doing and hastily let me go to return to the group. I jogged over to Owen who looked like he was trying very hard not to kick Jimmy where he lay.

"Come on," I told him quietly as I tugged on his hand. He nodded and his gaze fell on me. I smiled and pulled on him again to make him walk. The group parted when we got close. We passed them and continued on to the complex.

"Ok, don't think about it anymore. Remember, we have an adventure under the complex tonight. Think about what we will find down there ok?" I said. He nodded. Slowly he relaxed and the tension left his body.

"Yeah, that should be fun huh?" he replied. I nodded. We had reached our apartments so I gave him a good-bye hug.

"I'll see you then," I said. I turned to my door and went in, only glancing back once at him. I started on homework first before raiding the fridge for anything useful. My father didn't know how to cook. It was safer if I did the cooking, so when he didn't order pizza, I was in charge of dinner. A quick inspection told me I needed to go grocery shopping soon. I found a container of sauce and went to the pantry to get the noodles. I boiled water in a pot and then threw in the noodles. When the noodles were soft, I drained the water and heated up the sauce in a different pot. Once that was done I left them on the stove separate. He didn't like them mixed for some reason.

"Dinner's done," I told him as I passed the living room. He grunted a reply. I returned to my room and sat on my bed with a sigh, wishing time would fly by. I scanned my room for something to do. I didn't have much. My eyes landed on the Rubik's Cube sitting on my desk. Owen had given it to me back when we first met. I smiled and picked it up. I leaned against the wall and began twisting it. I finished the puzzle only once before. Owen never figured it out. I often wondered if that was the reason he gave it to me, or if he was just being nice. I played with it for hours until I was hungry. I left to get a bowl of spaghetti, ate quickly and then went back to my room. I was just about to start on the puzzle again when Owen knocked on the wall.

READY

I set the cube on my desk and replied.

OK

I passed my father on the way out the door. He gave me a look I tried to ignore.

"Going to see that boy again?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes," I replied. He grunted in irritation so I left in a hurry. I didn't want to be held back by one of his rants. I met up with Owen at our usual spot. He looked ready for an adventure except I could see he looked a little troubled. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were sad. I held his hands in mine and he looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, not looking me in the eyes. I sighed and let him lead me to the door that would take us down the stairs and under the complex. He held the door open and turned on the flashlight he carried before letting the door shut behind us.

"Be careful. The stairs are kind of steep," he told me. He held my hand in his left and pointed the flashlight with his right. We slowly descended and came to a door littered with different types of writings. The one in big black, white, and red words stood out the most. _Enter under penalty of death. _I looked at Owen with a mischievous smile which he returned. He handed me the flashlight and opened the door. The room was fairly dark until Owen found a light switch. It illuminated the room just enough to see.

"Wow, this place is neat," I commented as I looked around.

"Look at all this stuff," Owen said as he dug through random items on the shelves. I clicked off the flashlight and set it on a nearby shelf.

"Hey, look at this," I called to him. I pushed a button on an old dusty radio and music flowed out. It echoed quietly through the room.

"Great, at least there's a couch," Owen said. He sat on it heavily, sending up a cloud of dust. He coughed and sneezed while I laughed at him.

"I thought you had enough common sense to sit down slowly," I told him as I waved away the dust in the air.

"Oh shut up," he replied playfully. I laughed again and sat next to him. I gave him a smirk when no dust was upheaved again. He shoved me lightly.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It was enough to just see this place after hearing about it so much from the guys that used to come down here," he replied.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Maybe we should make it our place," I suggested. He nodded and looked at me with a bright smile. I gave him one of my own before kissing his cheek. He looked lost for a moment and then a wide smile broke over his face. He laughed nervously and turned a little red.

"Let's go stop by for some more candy before we have to head back," I said, sparing him further embarrassment. I got up and pulled him with me.

"Ok," he replied quietly. We left the room like we found it and shut the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man it is so dang cold today! Sorry I just had to say that. Summer has been full of really hot days and then wham it's cold. I really can't see how people live in areas were it snows all the time. I can't stand the cold...Anyways, sorry for my rambling but here is another chapter. Yes, it may seem obvious what happens but what do you expect? This is the destiny these two have I just started it differently. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were spent either, getting candy, sitting at the jungle gym, or hanging out in the underground room. The room started to become slightly remodeled the longer we stayed there and we began to refer to it as our room instead. The dust was cleared out due to routine cleaning and most of the old nonworking junk was thrown out and replaced with working versions. It was slowly reflecting our interests. It was Friday night when I had to decline Owen's offer to go to our room. I had to go major grocery shopping if I didn't want to live off pizza again. He was sad but understood so he met me outside to see me off.<p>

"Why can't your dad go so we can hang out?" he suggested. I shook my head.

"He's already too far gone. I have to do it," I replied. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, well how about I go with you?" he offered. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Owen, I want you inside tonight! No exceptions!" Owen's mom yelled down to him. Owen huffed angrily.

"Ok mom!" he yelled back. He looked at me sadly and I reflected his emotion.

"Don't worry, I'll be out and back quick. It's just down the street," I replied, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but be careful," he answered reluctantly. I smiled in appreciation before pecking him on the lips and giving him a hug. When I pulled away he was red again. He grinned and gripped my hand before reluctantly letting it go. We turned and went our separate ways. It didn't take long to get to the store. I bought what I needed and left, barely holding on to the bags. I mentally berated myself for getting so much but it would help in the long run.

I was halfway home and looking forward to dropping this load off when a strange sound came from my right. I looked around and only saw trees. There was no one around. I continued walking, feeling a little on edge. I unconsciously sped up my pace and was immediately thrown to the ground. My groceries flew from my already struggling grip and went everywhere. I cursed but was silenced by a menacing growl.

"Is that a dog?" I wondered as I climbed to my feet unsteadily. My hand stung and I looked down at it. I had scraped my hand when I fell. I flexed it and looked around. A small kid was crouched not too far away. Long, black, dirty hair hung over the kid's face. The small, ill looking body was bent over in a way that reminded me of an animal.

"Hey, are you ok; where you hungry?" I asked quietly. That growl came back and I shuddered, realizing it came from the kid. I took an uncertain step back. Haunting light gray eyes looked up and glared at me. Sharp, jagged, teeth glinted from the mouth. I gasped and was ready to run but the kid leaped at me. I fell to the hard cement ground. The kid held me down with incredible strength before I felt the worst pain in my life. My shoulder felt like it was being torn off. I cried out and tried to get away but I couldn't. I felt the blood run down and drip onto the pavement. I heard the kid chewing into me before I passed out from the acute pain and blood loss.

* * *

><p>The world slowly came back into focus long enough for me to figure out I wasn't dead. When the memories of the attack came back to me I slipped into panic mode and frantically searched my surroundings. The demon kid was gone. I hesitantly felt my shoulder but there was no gory sign of an attack. There was the blood though; a lot of it. It stuck my clothes to my skin and stray drops littered the pavement around me. The groceries were still where I dropped them. I was having a hard time figuring out what exactly happened when a sharp pain struck me. I held my stomach and winced. I knew I had to get home but it was hard to get up. My whole body ached when I tried to stand but after a few attempts I managed.<p>

"Get home first, ask questions later," I grunted out. I took a step and stumbled. The pain in my stomach hit me again before fading away. I pushed myself into a jog. I made it back to the complex and slowed down. I was reluctant to let my father see me in this condition but I was caught anyway when I opened the door. He stood in front of me with a heavy scowl.

"You are such a pain in the ass sometimes. You probably didn't even go to the store did you? You can come in, but only because I have to let you," he slurred with a sneer. He teetered off balance when he backed up to let me in. I held back a retort and entered. He went to sit in front of the TV. I hoped he didn't have more to say but he started up again on my way to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you get mugged or something? Or was it that no good boy you keep seeing?" he asked in a slurred speech. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you young lady. Did he try anything? Because if he did I have a right to beat him," he continued. Anger began to rise in me, far too fast than I have felt before. I briefly wondered why I was getting so angry before my father rose to confront me.

"If he did anything and you end up a teenage mother like your own mother I won't be around to help. I'll leave you to struggle alone just like your no-good grandfather did to her," he taunted.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily. His expression froze in horror and he tripped over the small side desk in his haste to back away. The lamp fell and shattered but the bulb didn't go out. The light it cast was dim and shadowy but I could still see perfectly.

"Don't talk that way about mother! She was ten times better than you will ever be!" I roared, baring my teeth subconsciously. I began stalking towards him as I screamed, an inner voice begging me to silence the man before me. He cowered on the sofa by the time I reached him.

"N-n-no, please, I didn't mean it. Honest I didn't," he pleaded, instantly sober from fear. His words did not reach me. The strange force pushing me forward wouldn't go unanswered. I felt a low, dangerous growl rumble through my body when I reached out and grasped the collar of his shirt in my fists. I briefly wondered what in the world happened to me before I yanked him closer and bit deeply into his neck. He cried out pitifully and I silenced him with the crushing force of my jaws. I heard bone crack under the pressure before his body went limp. I stayed latched to his neck, taking my fill of his blood. When I was done, I let his body drop heavily to the floor. His head fell to the side in an unnatural way. I must have broken his neck, I thought with a shudder. The force that drove me was gone and all that was left was myself.

"What have I done? What's happening to me?" I gasped out as I looked down at my blood stained hands. Tears built up and I let them fall. I backed away to seek out the closet I used when I felt too emotionally wrecked to face the world. I slammed the door shut, fell to the floor, and cried for a long time. I thought back on the intense pleasure I felt while I killed him. Why did I feel that way? What was I? I stopped crying some time later. I was beginning to feel really tired now. I climbed to my feet and opened the door. A stray light beam from a crack in the curtains made me jump back. It burned me! I closed the door and slid to the floor again.

"Am I some kind of monster?" I wondered to myself. I thought back to that thing that looked like a kid that attacked me. I must have been bitten by a vampire. It was the only excuse for all that's happened.

"That would sound so stupid if I hadn't just killed my own father," I moaned out in remorse. I hated the man but killing him was too much. I let a fresh wave of tears cascade down my face. I cried until I was all cried out. Then I found myself slowly leaning heavily against the wall of the closet. My body turned to dead weight and strong sleepiness began to take hold. It was nothing like going to sleep before. It felt like it was something I just had to do. It was hardwired into my system. I sighed sadly and let my eyes close. Nothing but darkness and a deep sleep awaited me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the next chapter. I've been looking through a number of LMI/LTROI fanfics and realized there are ALOT of different versions and views. Anywho, that's my two cent thoughts/ realization/ rambling today. R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke to a muffled fight somewhere next door. The voices were angry and persistant. I looked around to see I was still in the closet. I carefully opened the door and peeked out. The smell of old blood hit my nose. I recoiled before I threw the door open. I confronted the grisly scene once more and stood staring. I reached out to pick up the body and found that it didn't weigh as much as I thought. I hauled the body up and carried it to my father's room.<p>

I dumped the body on the floor space between the bed and the window so I didn't see it and then I backtracked and shut the door behind me. I threw my stained clothes away before taking a shower and changing. After words I went back to the living room and began cleaning up the mess. I had no idea what would happen at this point. I was too scared about the whole situation to think straight. I didn't even know what to do with the body.

"What about Owen?" I suddenly wondered out loud. I couldn't possibly think about what he would say or do about all this. I was almost done cleaning when a knock on my door startled me. I threw a sheet over the couch to hide the blood stains I hadn't got to yet then I ran to see who it was. Owen stood outside with an intensely worried frown. I sucked in a panicked breath and began backing away. He knocked a couple more times.

"Abby are you home? Please answer. I'm worried about you," he begged. He paused before he knocked again except this time it was a message.

I LOVE YOU

Tears were threatening to spill again so I reached out, unlocked the door, and pulled it open quickly. Owen bolted in a wrapped me in his arms. I held him close and let myself relax into his embrace. I waited for any tell-tale sign of the hunger but it didn't show.

"Abby I was so worried. I kept knocking on the wall but you never answered. I heard a fight last night and hoped you weren't in too much trouble. My mom wouldn't let me go see you until I fought with her about it again tonight. Where were you?" he spouted out as he pulled back to look at me. His hands still gripped my upper arms like I would suddenly disappear. I looked into his sad but caring blue eyes and debated whether I should tell him. I sighed and tore my eyes away from his.

"I'm fine. I got in a huge fight with my father and he forbade me to see you for a while. I don't want to risk sneaking because he threatened that I wouldn't ever see you again if I did," I explained. Anger alighted on his face before sadness made him sag. His arms dropped and he sighed.

"Oh, but we will get to talk through the wall still right?" he asked hopefully. I allowed a small smile.

"Well I technically can't see you," I replied. He smiled and pulled me into another hug. Before he let me go he kissed me a little longer than when I kissed him last night. I shivered happily and he smiled.

"I'll see you around Abby," he stated in a mix of sadness and concern.

"Yeah, see you Owen," I replied regretfully. He turned to leave but stopped to look at me once more. I turned away and shut my door. I couldn't put Owen in danger. Not when I was trying to understand my condition. I would have to give myself time first. There was also the fact that I no longer had a guardian or someone to look after me. I only had so long before people would come snooping, wondering why my father hasn't been seen at work or why I wasn't at school.

There were too many questions and so much what ifs I didn't know what to do. I resolved to wait until Monday. The weekend included no work or school so no one would be suspicious yet, however once both started… I would have to think of something. Monday night I decided to see Owen. I knew that was me caving early but only one or two days of school could be missed before questions would arise. I had to act fast.

"Owen deserves the truth one way or another," I said to myself. I had to say it out loud to make sure I would go through with it. I finished cleaning and returned to my father's room to deal with the body. I paced nervously before an idea arose. I left to bury the body around two in the morning to avoid as many people as possible but avoid the sun at the same time. I dug the grave myself, amazed that my hands worked just as good as any shovel. I worked quickly and efficiently. The work didn't cause any pain or fatigue like I expected. When I was done I stopped to stare at the freshly turned earth; then I walked back home.

I washed when I got back, making sure everything was off, especially the blood. I wasn't used to seeing so much of it but I knew that would be all I wanted to see for now on. I wouldn't be able to help it. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. When I felt the sun draw near I put together a bed in the bathroom because I could easily cover the small window. I curled in the tub with a couple of blankets draped over me for added safety. The sleep came swiftly and I was out.

* * *

><p>The next two nights I woke up and went straight back to my room. I didn't have to wait long before Owen began knocking. We talked until he was tired and fell asleep. I spent the rest of the time wondering how long I could go without the hunger bothering me once more. I was having a hard time stomaching the thought of killing someone again. I worried endlessly about getting caught and what I would end up doing to escape. I shuddered and buried my head in my hands. How could this have happened?<p>

The next night was Monday. I told myself I would meet Owen tonight. Whether I would tell him or not was still unclear. I wasn't sure I wanted him to know yet. I was still unprepared and afraid that telling him would result in losing him. Never the less, I waited for his message like always.

SCHOOL

He knocked out suddenly. I could almost hear the demand in his voice. I sighed, knowing that would be the first thing he asked about.

COULDN'T GO

I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask further. He didn't.

HIT KENNY TODAY

He replied, changing the subject. I smiled and laughed.

GOOD

I knocked back.

MISS U

He knocked slowly. I frowned sadly. I lifted my fist tentatively before answering.

MISS U TOO

MEET AT SPOT

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but there was only one way to find out.

OK SEE U

He messaged quickly. I went to go put my boots on and was halfway to the door when I stopped and shifted my feet in them. It was then that I realized it didn't feel right. I had gone without shoes for two days and it was strangely comfortable. I groaned, knowing it had to do with the changes. I resisted the urge to pull them off and continued out the door. I marveled at the lack of temperature change when I got outside. Owen waited for me on the jungle gym. A big smile stretched across his face.

"Hey Owen," I said quietly. He stood and walked over to stand in front of me. His scent wafted to me and I leaned back slightly. My stomach grumbled quietly and I began to panic a little.

"Hey Abby are you sure you're ok? You look a little sick. Aren't you cold? You don't even have your jacket on," he commented as he raised a hand to touch my face.

"No, I'm fine. Come on," I replied. I grabbed his hand and started heading for the door that would lead underground but stopped when three older boys sauntered into the courtyard. It was Jimmy and two of his friends.

"Uh Oh," Owen said. I stopped and unconsciously placed myself in front of Owen, ready to confront them.

"Look who we have here boys. We got him right where we want him. You'll pay for hurting my brother loser," Jimmy said with a sneer. He cracked his knuckles and the other boys laughed. I held back a growl and prepared myself for anything they had planned. No one would lay a finger on Owen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so, I was waiting on pins and needles for more reviews but after waiting so long I got impatient so here is another chapter. I have nothing better to do right now so maybe I won't wait so long to put up another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I reached behind me to push Owen back. He did as he was told and moved behind me. Jimmy snickered and crossed his arms.<p>

"You have her guarding you here too? What are you afraid of?" he taunted. He should be afraid of his guard, I thought. I walked forward with as much authority as I could.

"Look Jimmy, your brother deserved what he got. He's a bully; as for you, you're nothing but a bottom feeder living off of everyone's pain and suffering," I told him with a sneer.

"Why you little…boys, hold her down. We'll take care of her first. I'll make sure he can't help her," he commanded. They ran forward with outstretched hands. I dodged them and kicked one in the chest. I could hear the air being forced from his lungs as he fell, breathing heavily. I punched the other across the face and watched as a couple teeth flew from his mouth. He fell to the ground too, holding his mouth as it fell apart onto the ground. I felt alive suddenly and that overpowering urge returned. I could only call it my base instinct. It was primal, animalistic, and simple; do what was needed to survive. I glared hatefully at Jimmy who looked like he might wet his pants.

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked him with a small smirk. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, but I'll be back," he responded with a shaky voice. I growled and advanced forward to grab him by the wrist forcefully. Before he knew what I was doing, I twisted it sharply and heard a resounding snap. He whimpered and fell on his knees.

"There won't be a next time Jimmy," I snarled quietly so only he could hear. My primal need to kill was almost uncontrollable when I heard Owen call me.

"Abby leave him alone. He isn't worth getting in trouble for. His brother certainly wasn't worth it," Owen cautioned me. I heard what he said but I didn't want to let my prey go. I closed my eyes, reining it in, and then pushed Jimmy away. He fell into the snow with a yelp and then scrambled to his feet. The other boys had a hard time getting up but they eventually followed him out. None of them looked back. I watched until they disappeared.

"Wow, I didn't think you could be so…unpleasant," Owen commented. I could hear more worry in his voice. It didn't bother me; I worried for my humanity too. I turned to him and sighed.

"Owen I…how about we go get some candy?" I said with a sad smile, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, if that's what you want," he replied with a shrug, but his voice reflected his uncertainty. We both peeked over our shoulders at Owen's apartment before quickly leaving. I held on to Owen the whole time we walked. I felt possessive of him to the point that it was easier to ignore that he was a potential food source than anyone else. I shuddered when I thought of him like that. When we got there I told him to go in without me. I didn't think I would last in a place crammed with people.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" he asked just in case. I shook my head. He looked me up and down questioningly before entering. While I waited, I counted how many times my stomach grumbled. It was starting to grumble with less time in between. I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. Owen came back out not too long after with a couple Now and Laters and Starbursts. I smiled when he handed me my favorite candy. I looked at it and wondered if I could still eat it. I didn't feel that type of hunger and I didn't feel like I wanted it like I used to. He ate some of his candy along the way but I put mine in my pocket.

"You aren't going to eat any?" he questioned incredulously.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it right now. Maybe later," I replied. He watched me a little longer with his head tilted in confusion before he looked away. We got back to the complex and went down to our room. I sat on the couch and Owen joined me. He took my hand in his gently and pulled me to him. I let him hug me, reveling in his touch. He raised my chin so I could look him straight in the eyes, then he leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled back and then leaned in again but I turned away. I could feel more than lustful want for him. I had to find someone else before I hurt him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with some rejection.

"It's not you. I want to, I do, but I can't right now. Can we maybe just put this off for another time?" I asked. He looked at me before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"That would be great, thank you," I replied. I stood and headed to the door, not bothering to check if he was following or not. He was right behind me though. I hugged him at his door and watched him enter. Right when I was sure he couldn't see, I bolted back outside. I ran past the entrance and down the street. I let my instincts guide me and it brought me deep into a group of trees. I heard a man talking, or more like singing. He was walking down the sidewalk which ran close to the trees.

I looked around before my eyes landed on a fallen tree. I lifted it and pushed a rock under it. It was small enough to hold it off the ground a little but not too much. I stuck my leg under it and let out a pained scream. I waited only a minute before the man I had heard walking this way came running. I was glad he was the type to care but then the guilt of what he would get in return washed over me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked when he came into view.

"I'm stuck, can you help me?" I whimpered. He nodded and pulled out his hands which were tucked in the big front pocket of his sweater for warmth. I reached out my hands and he grasped them. He tugged and I pushed with my other foot to speed up the process. He released me and rested on his bent legs.

"Can you help me stand? My leg still hurts," I pleaded. He sighed and reached for me again. I grabbed his arm and roughly threw him to the ground. I held him down and sunk my teeth into his neck before he could say anything. I let my body take over so I didn't have to think about what I was doing. When I was done, I placed my hands on the sides of his head. I took a deep breath before I twisted his neck sharply. I hoped that would keep him from ending up like me. I buried him and then rinsed my face and hands in a nearby pond. Hopefully my clothes didn't have anything on it. I quickly ran back to the complex and into my apartment. I made sure to shut every door I touched quietly. When I finally reached my room I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't stay there long because I could feel the sun rising. I locked myself in the bathroom and got comfortable. Right on cue I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I heard the front door close when I woke up. I bolted from the tub and silently crept toward the living room. A sound in the kitchen caught my attention so I darted in swiftly. I leaped at the intruder without a second thought. I was ready to defend and growled threateningly before I realized it was Owen. I gasped, my primal instincts replaced with horror. I pushed off him and jumped to my feet.<p>

"Owen, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed desperately. He got to his feet and dusted himself off nonchalantly.

"I wanted to check on you. You've been acting different since you went out Friday night. Did anything happen, Abby? Because if anything happened you can tell me," he said as he reached for my hand. I wanted to pull away but I let him take my hand softly in his.

"Hey, where's your dad? I was sure he would be the first person I would run into. And why are the lights out?" he commented as he looked around. My hands clenched in anxiety. He gasped and his grip tightened in mine. It was then that I smelled it; blood. I pulled my hand away and inspected my fingers. My nails had dug into his hand. I tried to steady my breathing.

"Abby?" Owen questioned apprehensively. I pushed his hand away hastily.

"Go rinse off," I commanded as I turned away. I took deep even breaths and tried to focus. He stayed for a while longer before he retreated to the sink. The water ran and then shut off. I grabbed a towel off the table to wipe my hand and then passed it to him. He dried his hands and then pressed it to the cuts.

"I want to know what's happening now Abby," he told me seriously. I grimaced before turning to him.

"Come on, we'll talk in my room. I'll tell you everything," I replied sorrowfully. I held out my hand and he hesitated before placing his uninjured one in mine. I held it gently and led him to my room. I could only hope this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! So here is another chapter. Not much more to go from here. Things might get busy so I might not be able to update in the future. Just a heads up but I will try to get the chapters done faster to avoid that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, tugging Owen into a sitting position next to me. I couldn't get the words out to tell him everything that happened recently so a few minutes passed in silence.<p>

"Abby, its ok, just tell me," Owen spoke up. He lifted a hand and placed it comfortingly on my cheek. I held it there before shaking my head and pushing it off.

"No Owen, it's not ok. What happened to me…it's hard to explain. I'm finding it hard to believe. I want to tell you but I'm scared. It isn't something I can just say. You might not even believe me," I tried to explain. He sighed.

"Does it have to do with your dad not going out anymore? Or the fact that you're sitting here in darkness and almost attacked me when I came in? You know I had a key," he stated in a calm but quiet tone.

"Yes, I know that, but how do you know about my father?" I asked.

"He hasn't gone out for a drink in two days. That's unbelievable as it is," he replied. I cursed mentally knowing if Owen figured that out then others in the complex might have too. It was time for me to explain.

"I can see perfectly whether the lights are on or off. I looked sick the other night because I didn't get anything to…eat, but that's the same reason why my father isn't around," I replied haltingly. I cringed away from him as the guilt started to get to me again.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I could hear insecurity in his voice.

"Owen, don't you get it? I killed my father for food," I explained bluntly. My voice cracked and tears fell.

"What?" Owen exclaimed as he shot to his feet. I didn't blame him.

"I need blood to survive. Ever since I was attacked by something that looked like a kid but wasn't. When I woke up, that was all I wanted; blood. My father was the first victim. I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop it," I told him as I cried silently.

"So that fight…" he trailed off. I could see that his eyes were wide with fear and realization. It hurt seeing him like this; knowing I would probably lose him forever. He backed towards the door and bumped into it. I stood slowly.

"I'm so sorry Owen. Please forgive me. I don't want to hurt anyone but I have to if I want to survive," I pleaded.

"Would you hurt me?" he asked shakily.

"I almost wanted to that night in our room, but I couldn't do it," I replied honestly.

"I have to go," he stated with a quiver in his tone. I watched him fumble for the knob before throwing open the door and walking out briskly. A moment later the front door slammed. I flinched at the sound and sat back down. The only thing going through my mind was the loss of the last person I had in the world. Owen never knocked on the wall the rest of the night. He didn't try to communicate with me the next night either. I spent my time covering the rest of the windows so I had time to get to the bathroom without getting caught in the sun wherever I was in the house. Any calls to the house went unanswered. By the time I woke up the night after that I knew enough time had passed. The time to leave was fast approaching. I had to at least let Owen know I would be leaving.

He deserved to know even though I was sure he wouldn't want to come near me. I ran to my room to find clean clothes and then took a shower. I left in a worn hoodie and jeans. No shoes or socks or a jacket, just how I liked it. I raised my hand to knock on his door but it opened before I had a chance. Owen stood on the other side dressed to go out. I dropped my hand and looked down to avoid his stare. I still felt his eyes on me though.

"I was just about to go see you," he mumbled. I glanced at him before looking away again.

"You were?" I replied with some disbelief. I had hoped he still cared for me but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He nodded and leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on you. To make sure you weren't too guilty to at least…you know, well I don't like the idea but I wouldn't want you to starve either," he muttered. I watched him scuff his shoe with his other nervously.

"Thank you," I replied in a whisper. I didn't know what else to say.

"No problem," he responded. It was silent for a moment before he stood straight and pushed the door open wider. I looked up curiously. He backed out of the way so I could go in. I took a step and then halted. My instincts sprung from my mind, warning me not to go forward. I took a step back and shook my head. His eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't go in," I answered.

"Why not; is something blocking you?" he questioned.

"No, I just don't feel right entering," I responded with some confusion. I thought back to when I first came home. My father had let me in and the times after that was when he was already gone so maybe it didn't matter anymore. My idea seemed reasonable so I voiced it.

"Maybe you should invite me in," I told him. He studied me a little longer before nodding.

"You can come in," he stated. I looked him in the eye when he said it. I slowly stepped forward and passed the threshold. My instincts didn't warn me this time.

"What would happen if I didn't invite you in?" Owen wondered.

"I don't know, but the way I felt suggested it couldn't have been good," I said gravely. I walked forward, careful not to get too close to him. I resolved to keep my distance until he felt comfortable. He shut the door and followed me into the living room.

"Owen, why are you doing this? It's only going to make it harder for me when I have to leave. Do you care for me anymore at all or are you just testing me?" I said with some irritation. I turned to face him but didn't meet his eyes.

"No, I really did want to see you Abby. I miss you. Why would you leave?" he asked.

"I can't stay. I have no one to guide me and when they find out my father is…missing, they will look for me. I can't let them find me. I have to make it look like I went missing too. It's the only way to stay safe. They won't understand otherwise," I explained forlornly.

"But you can't go. I…I still love you. I will always love you. You were the first person in my life to care for me; my first friend. The first person I've come to care about too. The only one I will ever go to for help, comfort, or advice. I don't want you to go," he responded with a tone heavy with despondency. I allowed a small smile and turned away.

"I still love you too," I whispered. I heard him take a few steps and then his arms were around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and hugged me close.

"I'm not afraid anymore. Stay with me," he mumbled in my ear.

"I don't want to leave you," I told him truthfully.

"Then don't," he replied.

"I won't," I said as I heaved a sigh. He kissed my cheek and tightened his hold before releasing me. I turned to look at him. He looked close to crying but he still had a smile. I laid a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I have to go now. I'll stop by sometime later, ok?" I said quietly. He nodded and took the hand on his cheek into his own.

"Come back soon. Don't worry about my mom. She'll be gone the rest of the night," he said. I gripped his hand before pulling away. I walked to the door and let myself out, refusing to look back at him as I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Halloween everyone! Yeah it's almost midnight so in a half hour it will be the first of November but I was too busy Trick-Or-Treating to put up another chapter. Not to mention other things I had to get done. So, I wanted to throw out another chapter because it's a holiday _and_ Halloween. It's not much but I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I left the complex in search of a potential meal. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't get over the fact of killing but I couldn't deny that I felt better when I did. I came across a man coming out of a store. Some bills hung from his pocket and a plan quickly formed in my mind. I burst into a run and snatched the money, making sure he knew I did it.<p>

"Hey! Get back here you little thief!" he yelled at me. I ran off and he chased me. I found that I could run quicker than before. I was almost losing him so I slowed down. I let him chase me as I looked for an isolated area. A big parking lot full of cars caught my attention. No one was around. I turned into the lot and swerved in between cars. He went so far as to slide over some.

Slowly I let him catch up until he jumped over a nearby car and pushed me to the ground. He grabbed my hand that held the money and began prying my hand open. I growled and slammed him hard against a car, then threw him to the ground. I went right for his throat once he was dazed. When I pulled back I twisted his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I stood, looked around carefully, and then raised my hood. I glanced at the body once more, seeing the broken man with money scattered around him forgotten. After a second thought, I collected the money and left. When I got to the complex I walked to Owen's window instead of his door. I looked up at the window and wondered how I would reach it. I leaped into the air, hoping something would kick in, and it did.

Black, jagged, wings sprouted somewhat painfully from my back and caught me from falling back down. They held me effortlessly as I flew up to Owen's window. I landed lightly and sat crouched on the ledge of his window. I touched a wing in wonder. It had a smooth, cold surface. I expected it to be like a bat's wing but it wasn't. I thought about hiding them and they pulled in. I gasped at the sudden pain and then turned to the window to silently slide it open and peek in.

"Owen. Owen," I called quietly. He groaned and shifted under the covers of his bed.

"Owen, invite me in," I called to him.

"You can come in," he mumbled. I slipped in and landed softly in his room. I slid the window shut then walked over to his bed. I removed my dirty hoodie, which now had two slits in the back, and my jeans before pulling back the covers and sliding in next to him. I touched his arm and he flinched. I held my breath with worry.

"Geez, you're freezing," he complained before he relaxed his bare, tense shoulders. I let out the breath I was holding with relief.

"Are you ok now?" he asked in a clearer voice.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good," he stated.

"Hey, how did you get up here?" he wondered after a few minutes of silence.

"I flew," I replied simply. He turned around but I flipped over so he couldn't see me. I was well aware of how I looked. I heard him sigh before he pulled me closer to him. Right when my back touched his chest I let out a content sigh. His arms wrapped around me and his legs bent to match mine so he could press every inch of our bodies together.

"Aren't I cold?" I asked him.

"I want to be close to you," he responded. I felt him tuck his head right behind my neck. His breath swept over my skin. Soon I was fully aware of his scent all around me. I picked up his right hand which hung across my hip and placed it on my cheek. His thumb moved back and forth rhythmically and comforted me. My hand copied his rhythm on the back of his other hand.

"You don't want me to see you because the blood right?" he said suddenly. I tensed a little and stopped rubbing his hand.

"It's ok, if you don't feel comfortable yet. I understand. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you," he stated. He yawned and removed his hand so he could hug me close to him. I pressed myself closer too and listened to his breaths evening out. When I knew he was asleep, I slowly began removing myself from him. The morning would come soon and I had to get back home. I got out of his bed, threw on my clothes and moved to his desk. I found a scrap of paper and a pen. I left him a note explaining that I had to leave and then climbed back out the window. The first thing I did when I got home was clean off. Then I curled up in my handmade bed and waited for the sun to put me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Owen was the first thing on my mind when I woke up. I didn't want to rush to his house because of his mother so I waited for him to contact me. I reclined on my bed and played with the Rubik's cube while I waited. When I finally solved it I set that down and pulled together some clothes to take on the road. I wouldn't leave anytime soon but I would have to eventually. Whenever that time came I wanted to be ready. I gathered all the money I could find and put it on my bed. I looked around and wondered where I put my backpack when a series of knocks pulled me out of my thoughts.<p>

MEET IN ROOM

He knocked out.

OK

I answered. I headed for the door but froze when I heard an unfamiliar voice in the hall. I snuck to the door with silent steps and listened. The newcomer was talking to Owen's mother next door. By the questions he asked he sounded like a cop. I panicked slightly when his steps moved to my door after thanking Owen's mother. I watched him through the peep hole as he knocked.

I let him knock until he sighed and moved away. I stayed silent until I felt he was long gone. I hoped Owen didn't have any trouble getting out after that. I opened the door cautiously before bolting out and down the hall. I went outside and into the door that would take me underground. I reached the big door and opened it. Owen wasn't there yet.

"That cop is going to make things difficult," I commented to myself as I scanned the room, remembering the fun Owen and I had. I strolled through the room and examined things while I waited for Owen to arrive. He came in as quietly as he could. I heard every movement and knew he was trying to sneak up on me. I smiled and turned right when he was inches from me. He skidded to a stop with wide eyes.

"You thought you could sneak up on me?" I said with a laugh. He tried and failed to look innocent. I shook my head.

"Good try," I told him as I flopped on the couch.

"Yeah kind of stupid huh?" he said as he joined me.

"Very. I advise against startling me," I told him. I leaned back and closed my eyes. He scooted closer and held my hand.

"How's school?" I asked him.

"It's boring and I'm lonely without you. Jimmy, Kenny, and their gang are too scared to mess with me even though you aren't there. Can you believe no one even talks about you not being there anymore? I mean, besides the teachers and staff and stuff," he began incredulously. I frowned.

"No one knew about me all that much to care. I'm glad you aren't having any problems," I responded.

"What are you going to do now?" he questioned. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"That cop is suspicious Owen. I can't stay any longer. I don't want to go but like I said before, I need to," I said urgently. He turned away with a troubled expression before facing me with his whole body. I sat up, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Then stay in my room until we figure out something. That way no one will find you. It won't be long because it's just long enough for me to decide," he said.

"Decide what?" I wondered.

"Whether I want to go with you of course," he replied. I was taken aback at his forwardness and couldn't deny how happy that made me but I was still conflicted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I was really busy since last Thursday to this Monday. It feels like I haven't been on here in forever. I came up with another idea for a story so maybe I'll get to that after this one is done. Now that I'm back, here's a new chapter to read. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>What Owen was contemplating made me want to jump at the idea of having him with me, but there were still so many dangers involved. Some things even I didn't know could be presented. What I did know made me hesitant as it was.<p>

"Owen you can't leave. You'll be a fugitive if you go with me. I can't stand asking you for help when…I just can't let you do that," I told him with worry.

"What else do I have Abby? You are the one and only thing important to me. Before I met you my life was hell on Earth," he explained.

"But what about your mother; she'll miss you," I reminded him. He shook his head.

"She'll be fine without me," he said, deflecting the concern.

"If that's what you choose Owen I can't stop you. I know how stubborn you can be, but I want you to make the choice only after you think it through ok?" I said with a wary sigh. He nodded and a smile broke over his face. At that moment the door swung open and I jumped to my feet, instantly on guard. Owen stood and turned to see who it was. The cop from earlier stood at the doorway with a brief expression of surprise.

"What are you kids doing down here?" he questioned us. We didn't say anything and his searching eyes pinned us down. They widened in realization when he studied me.

"Hey, you live here with your father don't you? I heard he went missing at his work and you haven't been in school. You're coming with me young lady," he said as he stepped forward.

"I think you have the wrong girl," Owen said as he stood in front of me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have eye witness descriptions of her from the other complex residences and staff down at the school. Please remove your-self young man," he stated authoritatively. His voice hinted at forced removal.

"She lives somewhere else. You must have her confused," he said with continued refusal.

"I will only warn you once before I will be forced to move you," the cop said in retaliation. When Owen didn't move, he pulled him away by the arm. Owen fought to stay in place and the result ended with Owen falling. He tried to catch himself and cut his hand on a metal shelf in the process. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. He held his hand with a grimace. The blood and my anger was enough to make my control slip. I glared at the cop hatefully. He hurt Owen. I knew I had to stop myself from attacking but I couldn't hold back the primal urge to kill once blood was spilled. The smell alone got me riled.

I tried futilely for a few more seconds before a growl ripped from my throat. The cop looked terrified and tried to draw his gun. My eyes followed his movements and I swiftly pounced on him before he had a chance to draw it. He hit the floor with me holding him down by the arms so he couldn't reach the gun. I was vaguely aware that Owen was still in the room but I was too far gone in the craze by this time. The officer screamed once before I tore into his neck like all the others and drank in the blood. After making sure he wouldn't come back, I stood over him and turned to look at Owen. He had a semi fearful expression stuck to his face along with some disgust. The after feeding guilt came back and I stepped away from him.

"You see why I have to go. Bodies will litter this place and it will only be a matter of time before they find me," I said softly. His eyes searched mine before he walked forward, stepped over the dead officer and pulled me into a hug.

"My offer still stands," he said but his voice was shaken. I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled. He pulled back to look at me with an unsure half smile. I stared at him before leaning forward slowly and kissed him. He didn't respond and when I pulled back blood covered his lips. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me back over to him and kissed me this time.

This kiss went slightly deeper than any we shared before. I briefly wondered if the blood bothered him because he didn't seem to care at all. When we finally pulled away, I leaned in to lick the blood off his lips. My eyes met his and held. We were still centimeters away so I could still smell the blood on his hand but was afraid that if I tasted his blood I wouldn't be able to stop so I kept some space between us. I took a step away and saw him shudder but his crooked smile kept my hopes up.

"That was…interesting," he said breathlessly. I allowed a small smile and took his uninjured hand in mine. I pulled him to the door and he followed me out. I shut it behind us then began climbing the stairs. When we stood outside he turned to me.

"Meet me in my room and bring anything you might need," Owen said.

"Ok," I replied quietly. He smiled and his hand brushed my jaw reassuringly before jogging to his apartment. I sighed and glanced at the metal snow covered jungle gym. It stood silently in the same place as it had when I first met Owen. I turned away and headed inside. I grabbed a bag and threw in everything I gathered together before the cop intervened, making sure to grab the Rubik's Cube as well. Then I slid open my window and climbed out on the ledge.

I looked back once at the room I had for three years-worth of memories. I wouldn't forget. I shut the window and leaped forward. My wings shot out, with less pain than before, to help me make a graceful turn and land effortlessly on Owen's window. They disappeared right before he pushed open the window and invited me in. I hopped into his room silently and set my bag down.

"Look what I found earlier. I forgot I even owned one of these," he said as he gestured to a big old steamer trunk in his closet.

"This way you can stay here hidden from the sun. It's far back in the corner of the closet so no one would be any the wiser. I know things may get…dangerous later on but for now you can relax a little," he suggested. I examined the trunk and then lifted the top. It was roomy enough to hold me and my belongings. I didn't have much anyways.

"Thank you Owen," I said as I turned to him.

"My mom isn't home yet if you want to wash off," he offered. I nodded and left to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and rinsed my face and hands. I knew the sun would be up soon so that would have to do. I returned to Owen's room to see him place my bag of things in the trunk. He shut the lid and turned to me.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure," I replied. He pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed. He wasn't even shy when he did so. Being best friends for so long desensitized us to each other with things like that. I had my fair share of Owen without a shirt. I remembered that the previous night he was like this but we were both comfortable. I walked to the side of the bed by the window and pulled off my hoodie and pants before climbing in next to him. He held me close just like before. It didn't take him long to get tired.

"Good morning Abby," he said in a half sleepy half playful tone. He smiled and I nudged him.

"Good Night Owen," I replied with a small smile. He fell asleep easily after that. I allowed myself to enjoy his embrace longer than before. I was closer to shelter this time so I risked it. Even when the time came for me to seek refuge in the trunk I didn't want to. I kissed Owen on the cheek and got out of the bed. I threw on my clothes, climbed into the trunk, eased the lid closed, and got comfortable. I shaped my bag of mostly clothes into a pillow and then let the sleep take hold of me. I felt safe and more at ease no that I was closer to Owen. I knew he would always be there to take care of me. I may not need protection but for the first time I didn't feel vulnerable when the sun rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter may be a little uneventful. I wasn't busy today so I took time to put it up. Hopefully people like this so far. It's almost done so if at all possible could I get a little more reviews? I crave reviews! Please, please, please, pretty please? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in an unfamiliar place before remembering I was in the trunk. I listened for a few minutes and then slowly lifted the lid. By my count it was Saturday night and Owen's mom could be around. I peeked out and scanned his room, only finding Owen lying on his stomach asleep in bed. I pushed open the lid and climbed out, then stepped over to the closed door and listened.<p>

I heard the TV talking about missing and murdered people on the news. I fine-tuned my ears to try and hear if Owen's mom was home. I could hear her talking on the phone in the kitchen. At least she wasn't drunk yet, her speech sounded clear enough. I turned around to look at Owen and then climbed on his bed. I lied on my side and studied his sleeping form before reaching out and tracing the shape of his face. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Get a good nap Owen, I'll be here," I whispered. I wanted to stay long enough to tell him I was going out, so I rolled on my back and gazed at the ceiling to pass the time. I began wondering what Owen did today seeing as it was the weekend. I suddenly realized that a week already passed by since I was attacked. Owen groaned and stretched next to me. I turned my head to look at him but otherwise stayed still. His eyes opened a crack before flying open when he saw me. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh hey Abby; sorry, I was tired. I helped my mom with her errands today. She actually had a lot to do. I'm glad she was even doing something in the first place," he explained hastily.

"It's ok Owen slow down, I understand," I told him, placing a hand over his to reassure him. I squeezed his hand once before letting go and sliding off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Out," I replied simply. I padded over to the window and pushed it open.

"I'll be back," I said. I didn't turn to look at him and he didn't say anything so I climbed out and jumped. As before, my wings returned to carry me swiftly to the ground. I noticed that it was getting easier to use my strange new abilities. Again, I was amazed that I didn't feel cold at all when I landed lightly in the snow. My wings retracted as soon as I didn't need them and I took off into the night.

I was starting to get used to letting myself pick out someone automatically. I opted for a direct attack on a man sitting on a bench in the park. A quick scan of my surrounding told me he was alone. I glanced around once more from my hiding spot up in the tree above him. When I spotted no one I readied myself to jump. The man stood and took one step before I tackled him to the ground.

"What the-" he managed to say before my teeth found his throat. His scream cut off with a spray of blood across the white snow. I had my fill and continued to my after feeding routine. This time I dragged the body into the trees to better hide it. My senses where constantly on the lookout for anyone as I went. I left in a different route then when I came. I walked quickly back to the complex, absentmindedly wiping my hands on my pants.

I was constantly on the lookout for anyone who could cross my path and walked fast. I stopped to hide behind a car when a resident came out of the complex. I waited until the car started up and then drove off before walking into the courtyard. I flew back up to Owen's window and tapped softly on the glass. He looked up from his position on the bed. I slid open the window slowly and watched his expression. He had a small smile when I opened the window. I froze to watch him study me.

"You can come in," he said quietly. I stepped in but sat down on the windowsill.

"Are you really not afraid?" I asked. I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Sometimes, when I'm reminded exactly what you are and what you can do," he answered honestly. I nodded and looked away.

"That makes sense," I said sadly.

"I helped my mother today mostly to prepare myself to leave her. I know she hasn't been the best at times but she still took care of me. I'm pretty sure I still want to go with you though," he stated suddenly.

"When do you want to leave?" I questioned.

"We'll go tomorrow. I told my mom I wanted to see my dad. She said that was fine so I pretended to call him up. I'm going to leave early in the morning. By the time anyone realizes I'm not at his house I will already be long gone hopefully. I know it will hurt her when she finds out but it's the only way. I don't want her to stop me. The police will probably be on to us once I go missing too so we have to get as far away as possible," he said, laying down his plan.

"You seem to have it all worked out. So you really are serious," I said softly. I finally looked up at him. His expression was conflicted. I stood and slowly walked over to him.

"Owen, you don't have to…" I began.

"Don't try to put me off anymore. I'm already packed and ready," he said with determination. I sighed before walking to the trunk. I opened it and dug around for a change of clothes.

"You can use some of my clothes so you don't have to use yours yet," he offered. I smiled and put the clothes back. He rooted in his drawers and pulled out a worn ACDC T-shirt and pajama pants. He set them on the bed and went to the door. I watched him look out before he left. He came back in after a minute.

"My mom is sleeping. You can take a shower if you want," he said.

"She won't wake up will she?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's used to me taking late showers," he replied. He held out the clothes for me to take on the way out. I cautiously snuck into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The clothes were baggy of course but I didn't mind. It reminded me again how much Owen grew. I wore one of his shirts in the past when Kenny splashed me with milk in the cafeteria. He had offered it to me, telling me he kept extras for such an occasion.

Back then his shirt was almost the same size as my own. Now it was loose and hung a little lower than before. I tied the string around the waist and rolled up the pants so it wasn't too long. Then I left the bathroom and crept back into his room quietly. I was on the alert for any movement along the way. I pushed open Owen's door and entered, shutting it softly behind me.

"That was quick," he commented when I returned.

"Well it doesn't take long to shower. Get in, wash, and get out," I replied. I threw my clothes in my bag in the trunk and shut the lid. I sat next to him and leaned on the wall like he was. Our arms brushed and he took my hand in his after a few seconds passed.

"Are you really so ready to leave all that you know behind to be with me?" I wondered.

"Yes I am. You're still the Abby I know just with a few changes. I care for you all the same," he replied. I glanced at him and he smiled. I returned it, hoping he could see I felt better. He studied my face and then reached out to stroke my cheek.

"The moon makes you look paler than you really are. The color almost matches how you looked before," he commented.

"Before; what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you kind of changed when you…attacked that cop. Your skin was pale gray and your irises were almost white. Your teeth turned sharp," he explained as he touched each part of my face he described. His fingers drifted across my cheek, under my eyes, and then down to linger on my lips before I pulled away.

"That sounds like the last thing I saw when that kid attacked me," I replied sadly.

"Don't think about that. I shouldn't have brought it up," he said, trying to clear up my brooding. He slid down the wall to lay flat on the bed and then tugged on my hand to get my attention. I looked at him questioningly. He patted the spot next to him so I curled up in the spot he indicated.

"You should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you," I reminded him. He rolled on his side to face me.

"Abby, did you want me to go with you?" he questioned suddenly. I looked at him like he was crazy for asking.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want anyone else to accompany me but you," I answered. He grinned and wrapped me in his arms.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good night," I replied. We stayed like that until he went back to sleep, then I got up to throw on a pair of my jeans. I climbed in the trunk to sleep. It was up to Owen now. The next time I woke up we would be far from here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so this is the last chapter. Sorry to anyone hoping for more. No doubt I might get a new idea somehow but for now it's done. Thanks to every reader and reviewer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I couldn't leave the trunk. We were still on the train so it would look weird if I suddenly appeared or was seen. By the time I could get out, it was close to morning so I stayed in. I woke up on a train again. Owen kept me updated through the trunk using Morse code though. I slept through another day and woke up abruptly when I heard arguing. I listened carefully and heard a voice I didn't recognize.<p>

"I asked you to open the trunk," the man demanded.

"No, it's my right to refuse," Owen retorted.

"Son, we were assigned to find you by your mother. We all know you tried to run away. We just want to make sure you aren't responsible for the activities that occurred recently. Then we will take you home where you belong," the man explained. I realized then that we had been caught. A cop was interrogating Owen.

"So I'm a suspect?" Owen said like it was an accusation.

"Yes, running away caught our attention. Plus, you live right next door to a man and his daughter who both went missing. The staff at your school says you were close to the daughter. An officer went missing when he was assigned to the case as well. We found the body at the complex. We already talked with your mother and she wants you found. Now here we are. I won't ask you again to open the trunk," he said with slight irritation in his tone.

"No," Owen repeated vehemently. A scuffle was heard then a thud and Owen grunted in pain. The lid was thrown open and artificial light glared in. My eyes fought to stay open; I refused to look away from the officer gawking down at me. I bared my teeth in a growl and launched myself out of the trunk. I grabbed the man and easily threw him down. His head hit the cement, hard. The spilled blood spurred me on and my ignored hunger awakened.

"Abby, don't," Owen advised somewhere off to the right. The man under me was trying to pry my hands loose which were slowly tightening around his neck. I lessened my hold but kept my hands where they were. My stomach chose to grumble at that moment. I turned to Owen when I heard him call me.

"Let's just knock him out and run," he suggested with some panic.

"No, he will find us again. We have to kill him. No witnesses," I snarled, unable to keep my instincts from surfacing. I glared down at the terrified man. Owen looked like he was going to protest but he was cut off.

"Freeze!" another officer commanded not too far away. I glanced at him but held my ground. I wondered where he came from but then I remembered this cop mentioning he was with someone on the case. This new cop must be his partner.

"Release that officer or I shoot!" he threatened. His gun was held out and aimed at me, but it shook. I slowly let the cop go and stood. Owen stood up next to me.

"Now, step away," he continued to command. We did as we were told. The cop moved to help his companion, all the while trying not to give us his back. I was busy fighting and losing my grip on control. Right when the bleeding cop was on his feet I lost concentration. I pounced on the new cop and bit deeply into his neck.

"Wait, stop!" Owen cried out. I didn't know who he was talking to but it didn't matter. I looked up in time to see the other cop point his gun and shoot at me but Owen ran in the way. I watched as Owen winced and fell to the ground. His blood reached my nose and I immediately dropped the cop I had attacked. I jumped to my feet and slashed at the other cop's hands. He screamed and dropped the gun. I grabbed him around the neck and threw him to the ground forcefully. I jumped on top of him and latched onto his neck with my teeth.

With a swift yank I tore out his throat. I spat out the chunk of flesh and lashed out at his exposed throat. It snapped under the blow. I got up to tear the head off the first cop instead of a simple twist. It pulled free easily with a cracking tear. The spine hung and blood dripped to the pavement below but it didn't tempt me this time. I dropped the head and walked over to Owen. I kneeled next to him and turned his head gently so I could see his face.

"Abby…" he tried to say but a racking cough made him choke on the blood rising in his throat. I could hear his labored breathing and knew he was hit in the chest. Blood was slowly flowing into his lungs.

"Careful Owen, don't talk," I warned him. He smiled and then coughed again, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Owen. Hang on, I'll-I'll get you to a hospital or something," I said in a panic. I moved to pick him up but he weakly pushed my hands away.

"But-" I tried to say but he shook his head. He took a rasping breath and grabbed my hand.

"Save me Abby," he gasped out. He coughed up more blood and groaned. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to…but you can't want that can you?" I wondered hesitantly.

"If it saves me from leaving you…I'll take it. No matter how bad…it may be," he said, cringing once in a while. I didn't stop the tears from falling when I leaned down to kiss him softly. I moved to his shoulder and kissed him there too before baring my teeth and biting him. He flinched but otherwise remained silent. I pulled away and held his head carefully in my hands. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll be there when you wake up," I whispered to him. I stood and looked around at the mutilated bodies before picking Owen up and setting him in the trunk along with the backpack he dropped. I picked up the trunk and jogged as fast as I could to find a hiding place. I came across a mortuary and found an old shed on the grounds. I kept a look out for any witnesses while I pried off the lock. It splintered the wood and came loose in my hands. I pushed it open and then slid in the trunk. I squeezed in and shut the door then climbed over the trunk and pushed it back towards the door.

It would serve as a bar on the door and stop anyone who could come in. I opened the trunk and leaned the lid against the door behind it. Owen looked like he was sleeping peacefully inside. I noted the healing bite mark on his shoulder. He could wake up at any time so I wanted to be with him when he did. I pulled out his back pack and set it aside. Then I dug under him for my bag. Once those things were out of the way, I climbed in and cuddled next to him. It was a tight fit but I refused to leave his side until he woke up. I reached up and closed the lid in case the sun got through any cracks. I felt tired the longer the minutes wore on and then it was finally morning. I fell into the overwhelming sleep once more, but this time, with Owen by my side.

* * *

><p>There was something moving against me when I returned to consciousness and I opened my eyes to stare right into Owen's; except they weren't his normal blue. I gasped and he growled. My instincts prickled at the challenge and I had to calm myself down to stay in control for both of us.<p>

"Owen, calm down, it's me. It's just the hunger and instinct to fight, don't let it distract you," I warned him. I reached out to touch his face and he grabbed my hand in a vice grip. He tried to attack me the best he could in such a confined space and his assault toppled over the trunk and dumped us on the dirt floor of the shed. The lid swung down but Owen stopped it in mid-motion. He threw it in the other direction and it flew back to thump against the side. He held me down by the neck in a stranglehold. I didn't put up a struggle and let him come around on his own. He took deep breaths and leaned in close to me.

I had to admit he smelled different than how he did before but his old scent was still there. He was still my Owen; I only hoped he thought of me the same way. He continued to study me before slowly releasing his hold around my neck. I inhaled instantly and then exhaled slowly. I watched him go from attack mode to normal Owen. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine suddenly. I allowed myself to enjoy the contact and then pushed him back. He was panting but a big grin was stuck on his face.

"How did you resist this urge all that time Abby? I can sense everything around me and I just want to attack and kill anything that moves," he said in restrained hunger. His stomach reflected his words with a deep grumble.

"Listen to me Owen, you have to focus. It's the number one thing that will keep you level headed ok?" I advised him. He nodded determinedly and kept his gaze steadily on me. I gave him a puzzled expression.

"When I look at you I'm calm," he explained.

"Ok, just don't kiss me again or I'll lose **my** concentration," I replied. He smiled but said nothing. My instincts were slowly settling down and judging by Owen's relaxed body, he was too. The threat was gone.

"Get up, we need to find you something," I told him with a soft push. He stood the best he could and I followed. He righted the trunk and I handed him our things. He dropped them in and turned to me.

"What about you?" he asked. I looked away with a frown.

"I-I'll be fine for now. After you were shot I lost all control. I never felt so destructive since I was changed," I told him truthfully. He held my hand comfortingly.

"Don't let it get you down," he told me.

"Owen, did you really want this or did you want me to kill you? What am I saying? This is death. I didn't save you, I condemned you to a life of murder," I said regretfully. I bowed my head and let the guilt have me despite what he said. He raised my head and gazed into my eyes.

"No, this is what I meant. I couldn't bear to leave you Abby. Not when we were about to run off together. At least my human necessities won't hold us back. I asked for this, so don't make yourself believe you forced it on me. I love you Abby; I always have. This doesn't change anything," he stated. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm still beyond grateful to have someone like you to spend forever with Owen. I can't think of anyone better. I love you too," I responded. He smiled brightly and it raised my spirits higher.

"Mind showing me the ropes?" he asked me with a playful edge. I shoved him lightly like I did in the past and he responded as always. Together we moved the trunk out of the way and slid it to the back of the shed. We placed various tools on top to help it blend in. The age of its worn surface fit perfectly. He pulled open the door and we exited hand in hand. We found someone without difficulty. Owen easily took him down after we cornered him. The city was different than we were used to but it suited our needs. Owen was feeling better so we began to explore.

We always got back to the shed a little earlier than the sun would rise to stay safe. We kept an ear out for any news and moved on when we grew suspicious or the city grew suspicious of us. Each new place we went to filled our needs and we were rarely without a hide out. Sometimes we used hotels and sometimes we used the trunk. No matter where we were, I was happy it was with Owen. The times began to change noticeably and we made an effort to keep up so we could retain our seemingly human guises. But even though the world around us began to change, Owen and I stayed the same in every way. We were just as inseparable as the day we became friends and it would continue that way for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>The story may be done but reviews are still appreciated! Thank you! :)<strong>


End file.
